Puppy Love
by Asuka Hara
Summary: Sakura decides to marry Ino and Shikamaru. They are eight in this story


Ok. I know I should be working on my other stories... AND I'm sorry guys I really am, but I just had to wirte this and Thanks to a Drawing I saw on Deviantart. Dang! I should've gotten the name of the artist. I'll figure it out later... ANYWAYZ here you go.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

"Ok." Sakura smiled and giggled as she pretended to read from a book. "Do you, Nara Shikamaru, take Yamanaka Ino as your beloved bride?" Sakura giggled once more looking from Shikamaru to Ino. He was blushing while holding Ino's hand.

"I... do." He finally said. Sakura practically squealed and face Ino.

"And do you, Yamanaka Ino, take Nara Shikamaru as your beloved husband?" (A/N: Ok. I know that's not how it goes, but they are like eight or something.) Ino smiled and faced Shikamaru.

"I do." She said confidently. She held up her make-shift bouquet of flowers and blushed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sakura closed the pretend book and stepped back. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, both of their faces red.

"You ready?" Ino asked, confidence from earlier gone. Shikamaru nodded his head and grabbed her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Ino closes her eyes and leans towards him. Sakura was standing there waiting with eagerness. Their lips finally met and as soon as they kissed they broke the contact and looked at the ground.

"You guys are sooo cute!" Sakura squealed, hugging Ino.

"Can I um.. go now...?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No. You now have to go tell your parents that you are married now." Sakura said.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "You said nothing about that!"

"Yeah! You just wanted to marry someone and Ino and I agreed to it. You said nothing about goin' and tellin' everyone." Shikamaru looked annoyed as ever.

"You're doing it and that's final." Sakura crossed her arms and it looked like she was towering over them.

"F-Fine. We'll do it." Ino said. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him to her house. "Mom! Dad!" She called out.

"We're in the livingroom, Ino." Her mom said. Ino and Shikamaru walked into the livingroom.

"Um, Mom, Dad. I have something to tell.. you."

"What is it?" Her dad asked calmly.

"I am now married to Shika..." Ino said slowly.

"Shika? Who's this Shika dear?" Her mom questioned.

"Sh-Shikamaru.." Ino replied, stammering.

"How cute!" Her exclaimed.

"What imagination our daughter has." Ino's dad commented.

"Huh?" Ino looked at her parents in confusion.

"Let's just go." Shikamaru said. "We need to tell my parents now."

"Y-Yeah..." She allowed herself to be dragged by Shikamaru. They arrived at his house and his mom was there.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been?" She stared at him, completely ignoring Ino.

"I got married..." He said, holding up Ino's hand.

"You what?" His mom stared at him and then at Ino. She blinked a few times. "Why.. Y-You can't get married. You're too young." She turned around and started cutting up a tomato.

"We are married!" Ino exclaimed. "We gave each other rings, said 'I do' and kissed!"

"Y-Yeah..." Shikamaru agreed.

"Oh. Well... I see." His mother said. "Well you two run along." She shooed them out of the house and closed the door.

"That went well." Ino said, laughing quietly.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru agreed, once again.

"Um, Shika?"

"Hm?" He looked at the blonde.

"Do you wanna... kiss again?" She blushed and looked at the ground. He stared at her and then blushed and looked down. "Well.... D-Do you?"

"I-uh... S-Sure.." He looked at her and she looked up and kissed him. He kissed back and they then heard a click. They broke apart and looked around and spotted Naruto and Kiba.

"Heh." Naruto held up a camera and Kiba was standing there smirking.

"Blackmail." That was all kiba had to say. Ino glared and Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you want?" They asked at the same time. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and smiled.

"Not much." Naruto said.

"Yeah we just want you to.." Kiba leaned in and whispered into Shikamaru's ear while Naruto was whispering into Ino's. Both faces went red.

"NO WAY!" they excalimed.

"Oh. Well. Then I guess we can show this to everyone." The two boys ran off laughing.

"Go ahead!" Ino was about to walk away and Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He had his arms around her in a hug. "Sh-Shika..maru."

"It'll be ok." He reassued her.

* * *

Awww! How cute! I'm so proud of myself! :) ANYWAYZ comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
